fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Morrigan
One of the feared Witches of the Wilds of legend, Morrigan was called upon to leave her sheltered life in the Kocari Wilds and travel with the Hero of Fereldan Quentin Amell. Spurned by her friend of the eve of battle, she fled into the shadows and has not been seen since. Background Claiming to be the daughter of the legendary Flemeth, Morrigan was brought up the powerful Witch in near total seclusion from society. Finding company and solace among the creatures and savage beauty of the Kocari Wilds, Morrigan was often a part of Flemeth's schemes to deal with intruders to their home. Having learnt much of magic from Flemeth, Morrigan was sent by her mother to travel with the Hero of Ferelden, whom Flemeth had rescued following the distatarous Battle of Ostagar. Entrusted with the key to the Wardens survival, Morrigan left her home behind to finally walk in the world of men, seeing much and learning more. Appearance An exotic and wild looking woman, Morrigan has long black hair and large eyes of a very light hazel colour. Knowingly or not, Morrigan has a critical eye which she does not just reserve for others. She has a simple fondness for jewelry and is very particular about her appearance, which she uses to sedcue, enthrall and capture the imagination. Perfeclty comfortable in her sexuality, Morrigan favours a set of simple and revealing mage's robes which she made herself, combining rich velvet fabrics with more unusal elements she gathered from the swamps. Peronsality Raised by Flemeth with a survival-of-the-fittest attitude, Morrigan despaired at her travelling companion's apparent need to help everybody they came across. In particular, she is very dismissve of the Chantry and it's teachings, and despises the mages of the Circle for allowing themselves to be captured and kept; though equally is contemptous of the apostates who turn to demons for power, seeing them as weak willed and easily manipulated. Quick of wit and sharp of tongue, Morrigan is always ready with a venomous put down. Often using heavy saracasm, Morrigan enjoys belittling those she views as icompetent fools, and often toys with people and their emotions for sport. Her apparently demaning and uncompromising attitudes keep people at arms length, and for the most part, Morrigan is glad to remain somewhat removed from normal human society. Should one break through her tough outer shell, however, they would find a young woman used and abandoned by her mother. Harboring deep insecurities and self-loathing, Morrigan does not make friends and allies easily - but for those precious few who could call themselves such, Morrigan would risk everything and more. Events of Dragon Age: Origins Meeting the Wardens and the Battle of Ostagar Morrigan first met the Hero of Ferelden before he had become a Grey Warden. Having been sent into the Kocari Wilds on the eve of battle by their mentor Duncan, a group of Warden recruits were tasked with retrieving a collection of ancient treaties from deep in the Wilds. Being unknowingly tracked and followed by Morrigan, the group eventually found the treaties missing from their supposed resting place. Revealing herself to the Wardens, Morrigan escorted the group to meet with her mother Flemeth, who had found and safeguarded the treaties on behalf of the Wardens. Following the defeat at the Battle of Ostagar and Flemeth's resuce of Quentin Amell and Alistair Therin, Morrigan aided her mother in healing the pair. When the Grey Wardens left on their quest to build themselves an army to fight the darkspawn, Flemeth volunteered her daughter to travel with them. Left with litte choice and entrusted with the key to the Wardens survival by Flemeth, Morrigan had little choice but to leave her home. Travels with the Hero of Ferelden Morrigan travelled with the Hero of Ferelden as he built his army to combat the Blight, and was often turned to for advice on the darker aspects of magic that Quentin himself had not encountered or experienced. At Redcliffe, her advice and counsel proced decisvie in both determining the nature of the threat to the village, and also in convincing Qunetin to sacrifice Isolde to enter the Fade to face the demon controlling Conner. Left behind by Quentin when he travelled to the Circle of Magi, Morrigan was elated when she was gifted with the Black Grimoire. Studying the tome eagerly, she learnt many new powerful spells and gained a deeper understanding of magic, but was horrified at some of what she learnt within. Claiming that Flemeth meant to kill her and possess her body, she implored Quentin to travel back to the Wilds and kill her mother. Although Quentin struck a deal with Flemeth to allow her to live, Morrigan was allowed to believe that her mother had been killed. Elated at the prospect of true freedom at last, Morrigan was allowed her mother's true grimoire only long enough to research the rossession ritual, watched by Qunetin who then claimed Flemeth's writings for his own. Disagreeing with Quentin's decisions in both denying the werewolves their revenge on the Dalish and destroying the Anvil of the Void, Morrigan found herself being left at camp much more in favour of the healer Wynne. Had she not been carrying a powerful secret which could guarantee the surivial of her new found friend Qunetin, Morrigan would have left the group, having grown frustrated at being ignored. On the eve of battle with the darkspawn horde, Morrigan approached Quentin in order to offer him a chance at survival, Revealing that she knew the price a Warden had to pay for killing the Archdemon, Morrigan declared that Flemeth had entursted to her an ancient and powerful ritual which would allow the Warden to escape death by instead drawing the Archdemon's soul into an unborn child - one which would be fathered by Quentin and carried by Morrigan. Turned down by her friend, she was devastated when he refused her to perform the ritual with Alistair, and in her anger fled the city, leaving the Wardens to fight the Blight without her. Following the destruction of the Archdemon and the death of Qunetin, Morrigan sae an oppouruntity. Using her magic to sneak into the rooms given to Qunetin in Castle Redcliffe, Morrigan found and stole her mother's true grimoire from Quentin's possessions, reasoning that it was useful only to her. Fleeing from her one time allies again, she has since pored over Flemeth's writings and learnt much of magic and the Fade, mastering powerful ancient spells and secrets to become one of the most powerful mages in Thedas. Recent Events Since disappearing before the Battle of Denerim, there has been no concrete word or sighting of Morrigan. Rumours briefly surfaced of a raven-haired sorceress trying to engraciate herself in the court of Orlais, but these faded quickly as the woman was said to disappear. Other reports have surfaced of a powerful witch wandering the darker places of the world searching for knowledge and power, and several Dalish elves claim to have met a beautiful sorceress walking in wild and forgotten places. One clan even suggests that this witch woman stole an anceint tome they carried; one which discussed the powers and nature of Asha'Bellanar - better known as the witch Flemeth. Relationships Quentin Amell Morrigan initally saw Quentin as just another weak Circle mage who had allowed himself to be impironsed. Speaking to him and learning of his views and ideals about mage freedom, however, she began to soften to him, and the two devloped a friendhsip based on the exchange of magical knowledge. She was thrilled when he gave her the Black Grimore, and truly touched when he agreed to comfront Flemeth on her behalf. Despite feeling increasingly ignored and rejected in favour of Quentin's other companions, Morrigan still came to view Quentin as her one true friend and was incredibly loyal to him. When he rejected her and her offer of the Dark Ritual, saying that he trusted neither it nor her, Morrigan was completely devastated. Seeing it as the ultimate betrayl of their friendship and unwilling to stay and watch her friend die, Morrigan chose instead to flee into the night. Her thoughts now often turn to her fallen friend, and in her more mlancholy moods she wonders whether, had she been more persausive, a better firend or simply been stronger, she would of been able to save Quentin from himself. Alistair Morrigan saw Alistair as naive and childish, and enjoyed making jokes at his expense. Mocking his Chantry uprbinging and veneration of his mentor Duncan, Morrigan gladly welcomed his insults and responded in far more creative, cruel ways. She especially liked using her overt sexuality to torment the virginal warrior, and laced her conversations with him with innuendo and suggestion. She found the suggestion of Alistair ruling as king laughable, and made it clear that she thought so. Nearly constantly bickering, the two caused no end of headaches for Quentin, who took steps to seperate the pair where possible. Leliana The two feisty women of the Hero of Ferelden's team never got on. Morrigan despised Leliana for blindly subscribing to Chantry doctrine, and found her too much of a girly girl. As with most of her companions, Morrigan enjoyed tormenting and teasing the bard, finding it staggering that somebody who once made their living as a spy could be so naive and trusting. She also resented Leliana's optimistic outlook on life, and took offense at Leliana's attempts to tell her the story of Flemeth. Sten Sten presented Morrigan with a challenge she was all too eager to accept. Unlike her other travelling companions, Sten rarely rose to her taunts and mockery, spurring Morrigan on to try even more inventive games. Laughing off the Kossith's suspicions, Morrigan enjoyed teasing and tempting Sten with her sexuality, only relenting when he responded in kind. Impressed with the warrior's focus and drive, Morrigan tolerated Sten to a an extent almost bordering on respect. Wynne Wynne was everything Morrigan had expected of a Circle mage, and she hated her for it. Scoffing at the elder woman's preachings and attempts at guidance, Morrigan challenged Wynne on her views of the Circle, pointing out the flaws in the system are arguing that the mages who allowed themselves to be caged were weak. Any discussion between the two was fraught with hostile undertones and barbed insults, every word designed to cause offence and insult. Ignoring the old woman's scorn, Morrigan made it clear that she thought Wynne was past her prime, even suggesting that it was a waste for Wynne's life to be sustained by the spirit within her. Oghren Morrigan found the dwarf Oghren to be a disgusting, crass creature. Going out of her way to avoid him whenever possible, her labelled him a slob and a liabilty, doubting the effectiveness of a companion who relied on anger and rage to fuel himself. Looking down on Oghren, Morrigan never made the effort to get to know her dwarven companion, and would not have cared if he had gotten himself killed. Shale Morrigan relished the chance to torment the golem Shale about being activated by yet another mage, and enjoyed playfully deflecting the golem's suspicions and fears. Seizing upon Shale's paranoria and dislike of birds, Morrigan delighted in letting Shale know about her shapeshifting abilties, threatening to turn into a pigeon just to annoy the golem. Appreciating how useful Shale was in the quest to defeat the darkspawn, Morrigan was tolerant of the golem, and took the chance to examine and learn about the magic's involved with creating and sustaining Shale. Zevran Often playfully flirting with the Antivan rogue, Morrigan reamined suspicious of Zevran's motives and intentions. Despite this, the elf was perhaps the only of her companions able and willing to respond to her quips in kind, and both enjoyed the dance of words between one another. When Zevran began his romance with Quentin, Morrigan forcefully challenged him on the matter, warning him to treat her friend well or else he would have to answer to her. Understanding how deeply she cared for his lover, Zevran gained a measure of respect for Morrigan, and the two became cautious friends at the urging of Quentin. Jowan Morrigan did not care for Jowan. She saw him as cowardly, and thought his spellcasting abilities mediocre at best. She could not help but compare him to Quentin, and in each comparion Jowan failed to make an impression. Annoyed by Jowan trying to convince her to share magical secrets with him, Morrigan eventually relented at Quentin's request and taught Jowan some of her magics. Deeming him a lazy and whiny student, she dismissed him the minute she had finished teaching him, and after that was constantly berating him as a poor excuse for a mage. Flemeth Morrigan has grown fearful of her mother since learning of Flemeth's plan to possess her body. Reading through the two grimore's penned by Flemeth, Morrigan quickly came to the conclusion that Flemeth was far more poweful than she had ever dreamt about, and resolved to learn as much of her mother's magic as she could. Delving deeper into magical lore,and having doubts about Quentin's claim that Flemeth was dead, Morrigan began to ponder on her mother's nature. Something she learnt in her travels has since frightened Morrigan even more, prompting her to again seek even more power and magic to protect her against even the memory of Flemeth. Despite this, she cannot forget that Flemeth raised her and taught her how to survive in the world; and with so many questions still unanswered, Morrigan cannot be sure if Flemeth is her enemy or not. Redirect Main Page Site Backstory Category:Mage Category:Missing Category:Ferelden Category:Canon Category:Humans Category:Dragon Age